conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Língua dos pássaros
Uma língua dos pássaros é uma linguagem mística, perfeita, divína, mítica ou mágica que seria utilizada pelos pássaros para se comunicar com os iniciados e que é citada por vários mitos e lendas e pelo ocultismo. História Os pássaros interpretaram um importante papel nas religiões da Antiguidade (principalmente a etrusca) e seu vôo foi usado para divinação pelos áugures. De acordo com uma sugestão de Walter Burkert, estes costumes podem ter sua origem no Paleolítico, quando os primeiros humanos procuravam carniça observando os pássaros. Línguas assobiadas, baseadas ou construídas sobre línguas naturais articuladas usadas em algumas culturas são por vezes também citadas como, e comparadas com, a língua dos pássaros. Mitologia De acordo com Apolônio de Rodes, a figura de proa do Argo, o navio de Jasão, foi construída com carvalho do bosque sagrado de Dodona e podia falar a língua dos pássaros. A proficiência na língua dos pássaros na mitologia grega podia ser obtida por meios mágicos. Demócrito, Anaximandro de Mileto, Apolônio de Tiana, Tirésias, Melampo e Esopo são citados como tendo o conhecimento da língua dos pássaros. Algumas sagas nórdicas e mitos celtas (Edda e Mabinogion) relatam que o sangue de dragão dá a quem o bebe o poder de entender a língua dos pássaros. Um eco disto está na ópera Siegfried de Richard Wagner, onde o herói, após beber o sangue do dragão Fafnir, passa a entender o canto dos pássaros. Na mitologia nórdica e celta, os pássaros (principalmente os corvos) representam conhecimentos proféticos, particularmente quanto ao derramamento de sangue. Folclore O conceito é apresentado também em muitos contos folclóricos em Gales, Rússia, Alemanha, Estônia e Grécia, nos quais o poder de compreender a língua dos pássaros é dado ao protagonista, seja por alguma transformação mágica, ou como recompensa por alguma boa ação feita para o rei dos pássaros. Os pássaros, então, passam a informar ou avisar o herói sobre perigos ou tesouros ocultos. Religião * No sufismo, a língua dos pássaros é uma língua dos anjos mística. A Conferência dos Pássaros (mantiq at-tair), é um poema místico de 4647 versos escrito no século XII pelo poeta persa Farid ud-Din Attar. * Diz-se que São Francisco de Assis pregou para os pássaros. * No Talmude, (segundo as Lendas da Bíblia de Louis Ginzberg, 1909), a proverbial sabedoria de Salomão devia-se a lhe ter sido concedida por Deus a compreensão da língua dos pássaros. *Na Cabala, na alquimia e no ocultismo renascentista, a língua dos pássaros era considerada uma língua perfeita e secreta, a chave para o perfeito conhecimento, chamada algumas vezes de langue verte (ou língua verde, por Jean Julien Fulcanelli e por Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa em sua De Occulta Philosophia). Cultura * Na França medieval, a língua dos pássaros (la langue des oiseaux) era uma linguagem secreta dos trovadores, supostamente baseada em trocadilhos e simbolismo extraído da homofonia. Por exemplo, uma estalagem chamada Au Lion d'Or ("O Leão de Ouro"), seria supostamente um código para au lit on dort ("no leito alguém dorme"). * Aristófanes ("Os Pássaros") e Geoffrey Chaucer ("Parlamento das Aves") também escreveram sátiras tomando a língua das aves por base. * O autor de livros infantis Rafe Martin escreveu uma obra intitulada "The Language of Birds" ("A Língua dos Pássaros") como adaptação de um conto folclórico russo. O livro foi convertido numa ópera infantil pelo compositor John Kennedy. * Há um filme alemão de 1991 chamado Die Sprache der Vögel ("A Língua dos Pássaros"). * No árabe falado no Egito, a forma escrita hieroglífica é chamada de "o alfabeto dos pássaros". No próprio Antigo Egito os hieróglifos eram chamados de medu-netjer ("palavras dos deuses" ou "língua divina") Ciência Pesquisas recentes sobre o canto das aves têm revelado um certo montante de fonologia combinatória, um aspecto compartilhado com as línguas humanas. * Língua musical Referências *DAVIDSON, H.R. Ellis. Myths and Symbols in Pagan Europe: Early Scandinavian and Celtic Religions. Syracuse University Press: Syracuse, NY, USA, 1988. *[http://www.france-spiritualites.com/PFPLalanguedesoiseaux.htm KHAITZINE, Richard. La Langue des Oiseaux - Quand ésotérisme et littérature se rencontrent] *GUENON, Rene. The Language of the Birds in Revista Sufi australiana "The Treasure" # 2 (1998). *Simbolismo Animal na Mitologia Céltica, por Lars Noodén (1992). *A Conferência dos Pássaros *LE VERLAN DES OISEAUX (O Verlan dos Pássaros). Coleção "Pommes Pirates Papillons", Poèmes de Michel Besnier. Ilustrações de Boiry, Editions Møtus (em Francês). *Occultopedia *Sacred Texts - Contos folclóricos russos. *Revista Online da Herança Judaica, por Ellen Frankel. *Le Tarot *A Sociedade da Luz Interior *Belén Gache